Being What You Need
by polkadot-scalpels
Summary: Losing George has made Meredith stop to take the time to tell the ones that she cares about that she loves them, especially a certain sister.


THIS IS MY FIRST MER/LEXIE FIC! READREVIEW!ENJOY!Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's!

* * *

_Did you say it? I love you. I don't ever want to live without you. You changed my life. Did you say it? Make a plan. Set a goal. Work toward it, but every now and then, look around; drink it in 'cause this is it. It may all be gone tomorrow. _

The fact that it was raining didn't discourage her from being outside. She sat on a bench outside of the hospital, her knees hugged to her chest. She looked up into the sky and let the rain fall into her eyes. How appropriate she thought for it to be raining right now. They had lost one of their own tonight. George. George O'Malley was gone. It seemed so…unreal, like a bad dream that she couldn't wake up from.

One thing this day had taught her was that it's important to tell people you love them because they could be gone just like that. That's what she'd been doing ever since they had called time of death. She allowed Derek to drag her into his office and cry on his shoulder, telling him that she loved him so much and he did the same. After she had calmed down a bit, she had gone to Izzie's room, who had been revived.

Izzie was sleeping peacefully in the bed and Alex was lying next to her, holding her in his arms, afraid she would slip away. "Alex." She whispered in a trembling voice. He turned his head to look at Meredith. "You guys are my family…and one thing that his day has taught me is it could all be gone tomorrow…so I just wanted to let you know that I love you guys." Meredith finished as she touched his shoulder. Alex couldn't say anything, so he just nodded and went back to holding Izzie. Meredith knew that Alex wasn't that guy who would say it back to someone other than Izzie but she knew that he loved her because they were indeed a family. She knew that if Izzie were awake she would hug Meredith until she couldn't breathe and tell her she loved her too and that she was like the sister she had never had.

As Meredith walked out of the room, she saw Christina walking down the hall. Christina was her person and her best friend. Of course she loved her but she and Christina had never been the type to say it aloud to each other. "Christina!" Meredith shouted. Christina turned around and started walking towards Meredith. They both leaned up against the wall and Meredith rested her head on Christina's shoulder. "Christina…you're my person, my best friend and I just wanted to say that I love you." Meredith said slowly.

"I love you too Mer." Christina replied sadly. "I miss him already." She said quietly as she swiped at the tears running down her face. Christina didn't cry and if she did there were only certain people who she would let see her cry. She didn't need someone in the hospital seeing her like this.

"Me too." Meredith said as she took Christina's hand and squeezed it. "Me too." She repeated somberly.

"Listen Mer, I have to go…umm Owen and I, we need to talk about…some things."

"Okay." Meredith said in a small voice before letting go of Christina's hand and watching her walk down the hallway.

Now here she was in the rain, thinking about life and how quickly it could be snatched away. She intended to tell Derek later tonight that they should go to city hall first thing tomorrow and go get married. Life is short and although they wrote their vows on a post-it, she felt that they should have some sort of license or something to make it official. She had lost a member of her family because that's exactly what George was…no scratch that _is_ and always will be to them, family. In that moment with the word family floating through her mind, she felt terrible because there was someone that she hadn't told she loved. Someone who deserved to hear it, her sister. Lexie was her sister and when she first came to Seattle she didn't want anything to do with the girl, she didn't want them to be anything. Not friends, not associates and she sure as hell didn't want them to be sisters but as the year passed, Lexie had somehow managed to have a place in Meredith's heart.

She scurried off the bench and went back inside the hospital. She ignored the strange looks that she was getting from the nurses and hospital personnel because of her soaked appearance. She walked into Mark's office, expecting Lexie to be there, nestled in his arms and crying her eyes out. Her eyes darted around the office and she was shocked to see Lexie wasn't in there, just Mark.

"Where's Lexie?" Meredith asked him and she rested her hand on the desk.

"I don't know." Mark shrugged his shoulders.

"You're her boyfriend; I'd expect her to be here with you in this time of need." Meredith explained.

"Lexie and I…well it's complicated. I'm not really sure what we are right now." Mark said with an edge to his voice.

"Wait…are you two…broken up?" Meredith asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. I asked her to move in with me but she didn't want to. Something about her stupid ten year plan." He mumbled.

"Mark," Meredith said forcefully. "Now is not the time for you two to not be talking! If there's one thing I've learned today, it's screw plans! It could all be ruined in a second anyways—"

"That's not—"

"I wasn't finished" Meredith said as she held up her hand. "I've seen the way you two look at each other. You love her and she loves you. You should tell her…look what happened to George! You could get hit by a bus and you two would forever regret that you didn't say how you feel…so tell her." She said softly before walking towards the office door.

"Where are you going?" Mark asked before she reached the hallway.

"To find my sister and tell her that I love her. I think I know where she might be." Meredith said without turning around.

"Well…when you find her can you tell her I'll be waiting for her at the Archfield." Mark said smiling.

Meredith turned back around to face him, happy that he had decided to swallow his pride and take her advice. "I will." She said before walking out and going to the place she was pretty sure Lexie would be.

Cemeteries were creepy. They were even creepier on a rainy night but Meredith pushed that aside because that didn't matter right now. What mattered was Lexie and what she needed right now, her big sister. Meredith slowly mad her way through the cemetery, shining the light on everything that she heard rustle. After a few minutes of walking through the morbid place, she heard a sniffle. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out the figure with long dark hair leaning against a tomb stone. She made her way over to the person and sat down beside her.

Lexie didn't even flinch when she heard the person's footstep. The next thing she knew she felt someone's arms around her shoulders. It wasn't until she opened her eyes that she realized Meredith was sitting on the wet ground beside her. Never in this whole year of being in Seattle did she think Meredith Grey would ever be holding her. "What are you doing here?" Lexie sniffled as she looked at Meredith.

"I thought that you might be here." Meredith said casually. She didn't realize that this would be harder than she thought.

"Why are you here?" Lexie asked rephrasing the question.

"I thought you might need…you know…some support." Meredith said awkwardly shrugging her shoulders. "Why are you here exactly?"

"I haven't lost anyone…since my mom and…losing George…I don't know I just wanted to come here."

"Lexie, I haven't been very nice to you since you've been here. I haven't been the big sister you've needed me to be….but I'm here now if…if you want me to be." Meredith said quietly.

"Meredith what are you saying?"

"All this time I didn't want to acknowledge that you were my sister. I was so used to being the only child and Christina and Izzie at times were the only people I'd ever consider my sisters until…until you came along." Meredith stopped and looked at Lexie. "I…I love you Lexie." Meredith said gently.

This was the moment Lexie had been waiting for so long, to hear Meredith say that she loved her. In spite of George's death and she and Mark's argument, she had received a small bit of happiness in that moment because her sister loved her. "I love you too Meredith." Lexie said giving her a watery smile. "We don't have to do the whole hugging thing." Lexie quickly added. She knew that affection with someone other than Derek wasn't Meredith's thing.

"It's okay; I want to do the hugging thing." Meredith said before hugging Lexie. Meredith looked up and realized it had stopped raining. "It stopped raining." She announced. They both got up and walked through the cemetery back to their respective cars.

"I don't think you should come home tonight." Meredith said before she got into her car.

"Why not?" Lexie asked as she knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"There's a certain someone at the Archfield who's waiting for you." Meredith said with a slight chuckle as she watched Lexie's cheeks turn crimson.

"I don't…I don't think he is." Lexie fumbled with her words as she shook her head.

"Trust me. He is, he told me himself." Meredith said as her eyes twinkled. She didn't say anything else before jumping in her car and heading home. Lexie watched Meredith's car until it was out of sight. She got into her own car and sat there for a moment before she started it up and drove in the opposite direction and headed towards the Archfield.

* * *

LOVED IT? HATED IT? JUST OKAY?REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
